You Will Kneel
by Fanfictions4everscar
Summary: I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember being awaked by the mysterious man in my bedroom before he kidnapped me and made me his. (Contains non-con and dub-con. Don't read if these are triggers for you.) LokixOC


**Warning: This fanfiction contains non-con and dub-con. If rape and kidnap trigger you, kindly find a different fanfiction to read. If it doesn't trigger you, I hope you enjoy.**

 **You Will Kneel**

"I didn't remember falling asleep that night, but I must have because I remember waking up. Or rather, being woken up. I'm sure that I was dreaming, but I don't remember the dream. I do, however, remember the hand over my mouth as I awakened.

I attempted to scream, but found that I couldn't even inhale. My air passage was also being cut off because of the hand wrapped tightly around my throat. My lungs began to ache as I clawed blindly at the hand. It stayed clamped on my throat like a vice. Then I heard a whisper though the darkness.

"Shh," it said, "I will allow you to breathe, but you are not to make a sound. Do you understand me?"

I did my best to nod as both hands disappeared. I gasped for air as quietly as I could. Yes, I lived by myself, but the apartment walls were as thin as paper. I couldn't have my neighbors hearing me…not if I wanted to live.

As my eyes became accustomed to my dark room, I was able to make out the physical characteristics of the man. He had shoulder-length, black hair that was slicked back. The tips were flipped up, as if his hair hadn't been washed in a while. His eyes were very, _very_ green with hints of blue. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, but I was far too scared to dwell on his good looks.

His outfit looked…odd. Very out of place. It was black, green, and gold, but it almost looked like armor. In addition, he held a gold scepter that ended in two sharp points. In between the points, there was a little, glowing, blue ball of light; the only source of brightness in the room."

 **"** **You know you just described the villain from the Thor comics, right?" the gruff voice of the detective asks.**

 **"** **I don't read comics," I tell him, "Who's Thor?"**

 **The detective looks at his partner with a smirk. They think I'm crazy, but they nod for me to continue.**

"I asked him what he wanted," I go on, forcing myself to relive the horror, "Without answering my question, he told me to come with him as he pulled me out of my bed. I live on the first floor of my apartment building, so we simply left through the window he'd broken on his way in. Then he carried me to a shiny, black rental car.

"Let me go," I whispered forcefully, trying to squirm away from him. He tossed me along the floor in the back and shut the door softly. We couldn't wake anyone up. Then I heard him climb into the driver's seat. A moment later, the car began driving away.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You," he reply easily.

"Why?"

He snickered as we turned onto the highway. I received no answer to my question.

We drove for a little while longer until I heard police sirens behind us. My heart skipped a beat as I got excited.

"Don't get your hopes up, pet," he said, "They know nothing about you, and they never will."

As we pulled over, he reached behind to gag me with a thick piece of fabric. Then he covered me with a blanket that had been resting on the back seat before rolling down his window for the cop. I don't remember the entire conversation, but the policeman never suspected a thing.

Before I knew it, we were back on the road. I started fidgeting and whining in the back seat because I obviously wanted the gag out of my mouth. I couldn't take it out myself because I couldn't move."

 **"** **Why not?" the detective asks.**

 **"** **I can't explain it," I reply, "I wasn't bound or anything. My body was just paralyzed."**

 **"** **You could have been paralyzed by fear," the other detective suggests with a kind smile, "That's a common thing for people in a traumatic situation."**

"Yeah, maybe that was it. Anyway, eventually we slowed to a stop. The blanket was yanked off of me, and the gag was also removed as he dragged me out of the car by my hair. I fell onto the cold, rough pavement before he dragged me to my feet and walked me towards an abandoned warehouse.

I think it was somewhere on the East side, but I can't know for sure. Regardless, he probably isn't there anymore. It didn't look like a place he spent any time at.

"What are you doing?" I growled in frustration as he dropped me on the wet floor of the warehouse. It was smoother than the pavement outside but no warmer. I tried to stand, but as soon as I got to my feet, he pushed me against a pole.

"What do you want?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes."

 **I clear my throat, blushing.**

 **"** **It gets pretty graphic here," I say, scratching my neck.**

 **"** **You really need to tell us every detail. Anything could be helpful."**

 **I sigh and nod.**

"He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Dominance over you," he answered me finally, "Your submission. You see, your race craves subjugation. You may deny it, like the rest, but you are begging to be controlled. Sooner or later, you'll admit that. You'll tell me all the things I want to hear."

"I will never surrender to you!" I spat.

I was expecting to be hit, but he laughed at me instead.

"Your tough attitude is in vain," he responded. I began to notice how cold it was in the dimly-lit room. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was naked. I felt suddenly self-conscious, and I shifted my shoulders. I didn't remember him taking off my clothes, but I could have blocked that part out.

Then he began circling me, like a hungry predator.

"You're just as beautiful without clothes on," he murmured, stopping behind me. I gritted my teeth in anger and nausea, but…"

 **I stop. I don't want to tell the detectives how my nipples hardened or how a heat begins radiating from my core.**

 **"** **But what?" one of them asks.**

 **"** **But he didn't care," I go on, "He started touching me."**

I deliberately leave out how his fingers toyed with my nipples. Or how his hand moved down my waist, leaving me with a trail of goosebumps. I don't want to tell them how fast I fell into the man's game. How quickly the arousal built in the pit of my stomach, in between my legs.

 **"** **I told him to stop," I say, "I told him I was still a virgin. He told me he knew, and that it made me even more valuable to him. He wanted to possess me."**

But I don't say that I wanted him to possess me as well. How good it felt to have his hand skimming against my inner thigh. Or how he squeezed it, making me moan as he bit the back of my neck through my long, auburn curls. He had drawn blood, I could tell, but I liked the pain. It became impossible to give into the temptation as I felt his thumb rubbing against my clit. I gasped in pleasure as his index finger went inside me. He thrust it in and out until I was on the edge of orgasming.

His hand left me as he finished the circling, stopping in front of me. I whimpered in frustration and disbelief. He smirked at me, so I glared back at him.

"You think that I'd let you come?" he asked, "The fun hasn't even started yet."

"I will never give myself to you," I snarled, but it sounded weak even to me. A moment later, he shoved me against a nearby wall, with my back to him.

"You will give yourself to me whether you like it or not," he whispered into my hair.

While I struggled to get free, he smacked my ass with his free hand. I whined in pain, but he continued.

"Stop!" I exclaimed when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you ready to surrender to me yet?"

"No."

I could almost feel him smirking as he got up and grabbed his scepter. From my peripheral vision, I saw the golden rod turn into a…whip? I felt a nervous rush through my veins as he stood a few feet behind me.

"Wait, no," I said muttered, but it was too late. I heard the crack of the whip and a horrible stinging sensation across my back. I let out a sob, but he did it again.

"STOP!" I screamed, but he continued, hitting me again…and again…and again and again and again and again.

"Fine!" I groaned. He paused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm yours," I whispered.

"Say it," he demanded, "so I can hear you."

"I belong to you and no one else. I crave subjugation. I'd give anything for you to have me, to dominate me," I moaned, unwilling to admit that I truly believed it.

"Good girl," he whispered, suddenly against my back.

 **"** **Then he raped me," I say, pursing my lips, "That's it."**

 **"** **That's it?" the first detective repeated.**

 **"** **What else were you expecting?"**

 **"** **I don't know!" he shouts, "Something that we can use to identify him…other than your description of Loki."**

 **I shrug.**

 **"** **I don't know who that is."**

 **He growls, shaking his head as he stands up and heads towards the door.**

 **"** **Thanks for wasting my time!"**

 **"** **I wasn't the one who called you," I call after him as he slams the door to my apartment.**

 **The other detective stays and smirks at me. A smirk that seem somewhat familiar.**

 **"** **You," I whispered, and a moment later, his facial features morph to the ones I had seen just a few nights ago.**

 **"** **You're a good girl," he says, "You will always kneel**


End file.
